


Archangel of the gods

by For_the_love_of_gabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Episode: s13e20 Unfinished Business, Gabriel (Supernatural) Deserves Better, Gabriel (Supernatural) Needs a Hug, Gen, Protective Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/For_the_love_of_gabriel/pseuds/For_the_love_of_gabriel
Summary: This is an alternative way that the showdown between Gabriel and the demigods could have gone down. Told from Gabe's perspective. Oneshot.





	Archangel of the gods

Gabriel had told them there would be more than one. The demigods knew the power of an archangel and were prepared. The only problem was, the weren't prepared for a pissed off archangel.   
Dean, Sam, and Cas thought that they would be the prepared ones. That gabriel would embarrass himself and they would have to save him like a damsel in distress. In the end they realized they were horribly wrong.  
They had a plan prepared for two to three demigods. Not 6. Sweat began to form on their brows as they realized they were going to lose this. Gabriel just smirked and put on the mask he had worn for centuries as a trickster.   
The other three in their little ragtag group slowly backed away from the demigods and towards the open doors. This was too much for them to handle. However, as the three neared the doors, they closed. And they wouldn't open with power of a seraph and two lowly humans. If Gabriel wanted those doors open though, they would. With the flick of his wrist those doors could be wide open. But he didn't want that. He wanted those demigods dead. So the doors would stayed closed, and team free will would be stuck in there until the demigods blood was splattered across every wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! Here's another little oneshot that I did a little while ago. I will soon be trying to post a full length story because I have some ideas running around in my head! Always keep fighting!!


End file.
